


Ain't No Sunshine

by TenaciousGoldfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Smut, Trans Karkat Vantas, now without the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousGoldfish/pseuds/TenaciousGoldfish
Summary: Kk and Dave fuck and that's about it.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Ain't No Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be the first chapter of something else I'm writing, but I changed directions and this no longer works. I figured I may as well post it rather then just delete it, so here ya go.

When you were sixteen years old you fell in love for the first and only time.   
You were over at Karkat’s place, sitting on his bed watching one of his movies the way you did every weekend. By all accounts there was nothing remarkable about that day at all. But when you looked over at him part way through the movie, clutching his blanket, transfixed on the screen, and whispering along to the dialogue your heart squeezed and you thought to yourself, ‘God, I love him.’  
As soon as you had the thought your mental floodgates busted open. All of the feelings you had for him that you’d been supressing for years became impossible to ignore. From then on, every time you looked at him your pulse quickened, and your palms sweat.  
You wanted to spend every second of everyday with him, but whenever you were together your heart ached. You wanted him so badly, but you were terrified of rejection. What if he didn’t feel the same way? What if you irreversibly ruined your friendship? You couldn’t imagine your life without Karkat in it. You’d rather pine after him like a loser forever than lose him, so you decided to keep it to yourself.  
One day, you told yourself. One day you’d tell him. When you could do it right. When you could give him the grand romantic gesture he so obviously wanted. When you could give him rose petals and bouquets and candle lit dinners, then you would tell him.  
But years went by and you never did it. You graduated high school, you got a job, you moved into your own place. By all accounts you could afford a bouquet and a fancy dinner, but you kept telling yourself that it wasn’t time. You weren’t ready. So, when it finally happened without any pomp or circumstance you were caught completely off guard.  
You and Karkat were at your place, lying side by side in the dark. You had your shades off like you always did when it was just the two of you. The only light in the room came the streetlights outside your window. Karkat and his dad had gotten into yet another argument and he’d stormed over your place. It started happening so often it was almost routine. Karkat would get pissed at his dad, leave the house in a rage, and spend the night at your place. Rinse and repeat. You didn’t mind, of course. You’d take anytime with Karkat you could get.  
“He’s such a fucking dick,” he grumbled. “Why the fuck can’t he just let me live my fucking life? Does he really have to have an opinion on every fucking thing I do? like, why can’t he just accept that I’m an adult and let me make my own goddamn decisions?”  
“Mhm,” you hummed. You’d heard this same rant a million times before and you knew by now that all he wanted was for you to listen to him talk. He didn’t expect- or want- you to reply.  
“Like, it’s too fucking late for me to change my major! It’s been almost four fucking years! He can tell me how much he wants me to get a ‘real’ degree all he wants, but it’s not going to change shit! Why can’t he just drop it?”  
“Don’t know, man,” you said.  
He grabbed one of your pillows, smashed it against his face, and screamed into it. It didn’t surprise you in the least; it was all a part of the routine.  
He pulled the pillow off his face and groaned. “I can’t wait to leave this shithole. As soon as I graduate, I’m out.”  
You looked over at him, alarmed. That was new. “You are?”  
“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he said. “I hate this place. Fuck it! I want out! I’m going to leave and never come back.”  
Your heart dropped. He was leaving? You had always taken Karkat’s presence as a given. You’d never considered that he would want to leave. You knew he couldn’t wait to move out, but you’d always assumed he’s stay in town. What the fuck were you going to do without him?  
Karkat must have sensed your growing panic because he raised himself up on an elbow and looked down at you. “Relax, Dave,” he said. “You know I wouldn’t go anywhere without you.”  
“You wouldn’t?” you asked.  
“Of course not,” he said like it was obvious. He gave you a cheeky grin and said, “What would you do without me? You’d get your dumb ass killed within a week. You know I can’t leave you unsupervised for that long.”  
You chuckled, “That’s true. What would I do without my common-sense filter?”  
“I shutter to think,” he said, shaking his head solemnly .  
You smiled up at him. Your chest ached you loved him so much. It was like there was an invisible hand crushing your heart.  
He smiled back at you before lowering himself back down, resting his head on your chest. You really fucking hoped he couldn’t hear how fast that made your heart beat. You didn’t want it to give you away, but you also wanted him to keep his head exactly where it was.  
“So where should we go?” he asked, startling you out of your thoughts.  
“What?” you asked.  
“Where should we go? You know, when we leave?”  
“Oh,” you said. That had completely slipped your mind. You weren’t sure. You wanted to leave Houston just as much as he apparently did, but all of your friends were there. Your family too. “I don’t know.”  
“Yeah, neither do I,” he mumbled. “Whatever, we have time to figure it out.”  
“Yeah,” you said.  
He rolled himself over, so his arms were folded on your chest and his chin was resting atop them. Your heart skipped a beat. His entire body was pressed against yours and you were struggling to keep your mind out of the gutter.  
“I think I want to live in a city,” he said thoughtfully, “I don’t know if I’d be able to tolerate living in the country. I like convenience too much for that.”  
“Yeah,” you said. You were barely listening to him, too focused on keeping yourself from popping a boner. Fuck, what were you, a horny teenager?  
“I don’t think I want to live in a huge city though,” he continued. “Like I don’t think I’d like living in the heart of New York. Too many people. I would be able to cuss people out without standing out though…”  
‘Dead puppies,’ you thought. ‘Naked grandmas. Sinus infections. Fuck, what what’s another unsexy thing?’ Despite your best efforts, you could feel yourself starting to get hard. You just hoped it wasn’t noticeable.  
“Right?” Karkat asked.  
“What?” you said. You had no idea what he was asking you.  
“Wow, Dave,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Am I really that boring? Or is your ADHD brain just unable to focus on anything for more than two seconds?”  
‘Neither, I’m just thinking with my dick,’ you thought .“The second one,” you said instead.  
He sighed, “I don’t know why I’m surprised. You’d think I’d know by now that you have the attention span of a goldfish with a head injury, but apparently not.”  
“I know right,” you said. “That’s hella unobservant of you.”  
He scoffed, “You’re one to talk.” He then shuffled down a little bit and rested his head back on your chest. In the process though, his thigh rubbed against your crotch and your mission to not get a boner became even more difficult.  
He wiggled around a little, trying to get comfortable, and slipped one of his legs between yours. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he was trying to give you a boner. You were only human, and a weak one at that, so you were rocking a pretty solid half chub. There was no way he couldn’t feel it.  
He shifted the leg he had between yours, and it took everything in you not to react. That had to have been unintentional, right? He wouldn’t have done that if he knew what he was doing. Right?  
You couldn’t help the sigh that escaped your lips when he moved his leg again. Okay, that had to have been on purpose. You held yourself together though, in the off chance he had no idea what he was doing.   
You heart was pounding, and you had passed the point of no return. You were in boner city USA, no two ways about it.   
You were still wondering what the fuck was going on when Karkat slowly slid his hand up your chest and neigh imperceptibly rocked his hips forward. You sighed, and he shifted his hips again.   
Holy shit. He was grinding against you. That was definitely what that was. You cautiously lifted a hand and placed it against his back.  
In response, he ran his hand back down your chest and ground against you a little harder. Okay. Definitely intentional.  
Feeling a little braver you slid your hand down his back and gently cupped his ass. Your heartbeat doubled when he pushed his hips back, into your hand, before rutting forwards again. With every rock of his hips, he ground against you a little harder.  
You brought your other hand up and rested it on his thigh, holding him against you. You experimentally raised your own hips in time with his and he sighed. Fuck. That went straight to your dick.  
“I’m horny,” he quietly whined, running his hand up your chest to rest against the side of your neck.  
You had no idea how to respond to that. You didn’t trust yourself to open your mouth and not have a bunch of desperate, horny garbage fall out, so you said nothing. Instead, you responded by rolling him over and lying on top of him.  
He immediately reached both hands up and pulled your face down to capture your lips in a kiss. You sighed happily and firmly ground against him. He broke the kiss with a gasp, and you shifted your legs, so they were both between his. He spread his legs and raised his hips to keep contact with you.  
The amount of times you’d fantasized about Karkat doing exactly that; spreading his legs for you, desperate for you to touch him. You dropped your face to the crook in his neck and began sucking a hickey there. You knew that if there wasn’t some proof, you wouldn’t believe that this wasn’t just a dream later.  
Karkat spread his legs even wider and arched his back with a moan. Fuck. You had never wanted to be naked so badly in your life.  
You lifted your face from his neck and leaned back into a kneeling position. Karkat whine pathetically at the loss of contact, but quickly perked back up when he saw that you’d done it to remove your shirt. You threw it off the side of the bed and Karkat enthusiastically ripped his own shirt off. He surprised you then by immediately pulling his pants off too. Following his lead, you stripped of the rest of your clothes too.  
Lying back down against him, you almost moaned just from having your bare chests touch. Skin to skin contact had never felt like that before. Apparently sex really was different when you did it with someone you loved.  
Karkat pulled you back down for another kiss and raised his hips to rub against you. You openly moaned at how it felt to finally have your bare dick touched. You wanted him so badly it was killing you not to just take him, but you didn’t want to rush him. This was Karkat’s show, you’d go at his pace.  
The two of you kissed open mouthed, rutting against each other like teenagers. You were desperate to touch as much of him as you possibly could. Everything he did, no matter what it was, felt incredible.  
Karkat shocked you when he suddenly tilted his hips to the side, rolling you back over to switch your positions. He smiled down at you an gave you a single light, teasing kiss before shuffling back on his knees to sit on your thighs. You lifted your head to watch what he was doing and saw him look down at your dick for the first time. Your heart squeezed when you saw his eyes fill with lust.   
“Oh, fuck yeah,” he said breathily before grabbing your dick and lifting himself over you. He slowly started to lower himself, pushing you inside of him. You could feel how unbelievably tight he was, and you were about to suggest a little more foreplay to loosen him up, but your words died in your throat when you saw his face. He was fucking loving it.   
His head was thrown back and his eyes were squeezed shut. His mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure as he bounced his hips, taking your dick inside him a tiny bit at a time. He was absolutely soaked, but he still couldn’t take you all at once. He seemed to enjoy forcing you inside him even though you didn’t quite fit.  
Your ego had never felt so huge. Or your dick.  
Once he had managed to get you completely inside of him and he was sitting on your hips, his face broke into a huge smile and he moaned happily. You couldn’t have asked for a better welcome inside of him.  
He shifted his hips a tiny bit, but it still made him gasp and tighten around you. You dropped your head back against your pillow and moaned. You didn’t think he could get any tighter, but apparently you were wrong.   
He slowly built up speed, rocking his hips against yours. You held his hips and pushed and pulled him to the rhythm he set. You wanted to watch his face, but you couldn’t help closing your eyes when the pleasure became too much.   
Karkat was just as loud as you always imagined he would be, moaning and gasping constantly. Even when he bit his lip or his knuckles to try and muffle the sound, it barely helped at all. You loved it. It was just so… Karkat.  
For your part though, you had no fucking clue what kind of sounds you were making. You were too focused on Karkat to filter the shit that came out of you mouth.  
“Dave,” he sighed.  
“Mhm?” you moaned back.  
“Take over.”  
You wrapped your arms around him and flipped him back over. You were more than happy to have a turn.  
You pulled your hips back until just the head of your cock remained inside him and held yourself there for a moment. When Karkat started wiggling him hips desperately and whining at you to fuck him you slammed back into him.  
His back arched off the bed and he screamed. You were briefly worried that you’d gone to far and hurt him, but he put those fears to rest when his scream petered out into a moaned, “Do that again.”  
You breathily laughed in relief and happily obliged. You bucked into him as hard and as fast as you could. It felt so unbearably good, but you refused to come before Karkat did, so you started going through your times tables in your head. You were pretty sure it was impossible to orgasm while thinking about math.   
He made it pretty fucking hard though. He kept moving his legs, practically writhing in pleasure, and making the most delicious noises you had ever heard. He had a perfectly blissed out expression and he had never looked more beautiful.  
You were starting to worry you wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer when he grabbed your face with both hands and looked you in the eyes. “Come with me,” he moaned before throwing his head back and screaming in pleasure.  
So, you did. How could you refuse such a request?   
You buried your face in his neck and cried out in relief. Your orgasm rocked through you in waves. Every time you thought you were done you were hit by another bout of pleasure. You were pretty sure it was the most intense orgasm you’d ever had. Karkat asked you to come and by god did you deliver.  
You were almost embarrassed that you came immediately just because he asked you to, but when Karkat said, ‘Jump,’ you said, ‘How high?’ Or in this case when he said, ‘Come,’ you said ‘Hnnngh!’  
You collapsed on top of him and sloppily kissed his neck. You were too exhausted for precision. All you wanted to do was fall asleep in Karkat’s arms. Fuck, that sounded nice.  
Karkat slipped his hands into your hair and scritched you like a cat. You sighed happily and nuzzled your face into his neck. It was official, you never wanted to move again.  
“Pull out,” Karkat said, sounding just as exhausted as you.  
You groaned but did as you were told. As soon as your dick slipped out of him your cum followed. You had never actually come inside someone before. They weren’t kidding when they said it made a hell of a mess.   
Not wanting to deal with it, you rolled over so Karkat was lying on your chest and you were out of the wet spot.  
Deciding that that was enough physical activity for one day you finally let yourself doze off. You could get used to this, you thought as your consciousness slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to cut out the angsty bit at the end. It wasn't necessary.


End file.
